


Time Of Our Lives

by MissLii



Series: You're a good girl, and you know it [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Feminization, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2636771/"> You're a good girl, and you know it</a>. A fic about Liam liking to be called a 'good girl'.</p><p>  <em>Or: “Oh,” Liam breathes out when he opens the box and his fingers touch some sort of sheer, apricot coloured fabric. “What is this?”</em></p><p>  <em>Zayn’s grip tightens on his thigh, and there’s a nervousness in his voice as he says, “You should take it out and look. Thought you might like it, since you’re my good girl.”</em></p><p>  <em>Liam’s stomach flips -- gets all warm and light -- when Zayn says the words he should be used to by now. But they still make him flustered and his skin pink, which Zayn loves more than anything. The blush spreads quickly on his cheeks as he realises that it is a pair of knickers he’s got in his hand. </em></p><p>  <em>His cheeks are almost on fire, it feels like.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> More than anything, this is for Zaynophilic. Since her love for ziam is mostly to blame for this one (I was going to write something else, and then this happened) Clearly, I spend way too much time on tumblr ;-) .  
> [Something to think about while reading this fic (the knickers Liam wears in the fic)](https://www.victoriassecret.com/panties/hosiery-and-garters/lace-up-garter-belt-dream-angels?ProductID=221779&CatalogueType=OLS/)

It’s been one of the best night of Liam’s now twenty-one-year-old life. After the concert, he's had a few hours with just his parents and his boys. The cake was bigger than it had to be probably – huge even – but he liked it; both the bright colours and the sugary sweet taste.

Zayn’s been distracting, to say the least. All night he’s pressed himself close to Liam’s side, whispering dirty things in his ear when the rest of them talk about _something_ – Liam can’t say _what_ exactly, with Zayn murmuring that he wants to lick Liam all over.

How his tongue will feel against Liam’s skin, all soft just for him.

Liam’s shaved earlier; his legs smooth and his pubes gone. He really didn’t need much prompting when Zayn suggested it as they laid in bed together. It feels strange, how his trousers rub against his skin, far more sensitive than usual.

He’s not sure why Zayn wanted it, though. He never asked, just blushed and nodded.

When he came out of the shower, Zayn had brushed his hand down Liam’s leg, wrapping his long, slim fingers around the bare skin of his ankle. Then he had said, “Got a surprise for you this evening. Think you’re going to like it.”

Liam hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it since then – what the surprise could be – and with his presents opened he can’t bear to wait any longer.

“I’m tired,” Liam blurts out, in the middle of one of his mum’s stories of when he was a kid. “Think it’s time for bed, been a long day.” He can feel his cheeks get warm when Louis snorts, beer dripping down his chin.

It looks like Louis thinks about saying something, he even opens his mouth. Then he takes one look at Liam’s mum and shuts it’s as fast again. Still, Liam knows he will be teased tomorrow; Louis has this gleam in his eyes that Liam’s very familiar with.

Liam stretches and yawns, more for show than anything. He’s got this restless energy in his body, his hands still only when he’s holding onto Zayn’s hand or thigh. He's nowhere near tired.

“Yeah, yeah,” Niall laughs. “We get it, go _sleep_ with you.” The wink he adds when he says ‘sleep’, it makes Liam roll his eyes and smile fondly.

His boys are the most indiscreet bunch of people he’s ever met. Not that he doesn’t love them, he’s used to it by now. Loves it even.

As they get up to his and Zayn’s hotel room, there is a small package on the bed. With pink paper and a pretty bow in a lighter pink on top. “It’s for me?” Liam asks, his voice filled with glee. He grins at Zayn, pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

“You’re the only one having a birthday, love,” Zayn teases, guiding Liam to the bed with a firm hand on his lower back.

Liam laughs. “But you gave me that watch, and all those other things.”

“This one _might_ be a bit for me, too.” Zayn’s voice is just a low murmur, spoken close to his ear. It sends shivers up Liam’s spine, and he almost forgets about the present.

He sits down on the edge of the bed, wondering if this is the surprise Zayn told him about. With Zayn close to his side, and a warm hand on his thigh, he picks up his gift. It's light, weighing almost nothing.

His hands are shaking slightly when he opens it, and it feels like his skin is too tight and hot. The way Zayn’s looking at him makes him want. Just _want_. If he was needy for Zayn’s attention before, it’s nothing compared to now.

“Oh,” Liam breathes out when he opens the box and his fingers touch some sort of sheer, apricot coloured fabric. “What _is_ this?”

Zayn’s grip tightens on his thigh, and there’s a nervousness in his voice as he says, “You should take it out and look. Thought you might like it, since you’re my good girl.”

Liam’s stomach flips – gets all warm and light – when Zayn says the words he should be used to by now. But they still make him flustered and his skin pink, which Zayn loves more than anything. The blush spreads quickly on his cheeks as he realises that it is a pair of knickers he’s got in his hand.

His cheeks are almost on fire, it feels like.

 _Pretty_ , is the first thing Liam thinks as he strokes his fingers over the lace. “Thank you,” he says quietly, unable to look away from the knickers.

“You want to take them on?” Zayn asks, skimming his hand further up Liam’s leg until he cups his cock; now hard and straining in his trousers. “And the rest, too.”

It’s first then Liam sees the other things; the garter belt with frills, colour matching the knickers and the white thigh high stocking. The thing that he can’t stop staring at, though, is the lipstick laying at the bottom of the box.

Liam lets out a shaky breath, holding on hard to the things as he gets up from the bed. He shuffles his feet and nods towards the bathroom. “I’m going to get ready, then.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Zayn says, even if he seems as fixated by the sight of the knickers as Liam is.

“I _want_ to,” Liam admits. With some else he might not have felt comfortable doing such a thing, but Zayn’s always made him feel safe, long before they even started this thing. Like he can do anything he wants, no matter how scary, and still be okay.

Zayn looks happy, smiling so big his eyes wrinkle at the corners. When he leans back, Liam can see the bulge of his cock, clearly visible through his tight jeans. Liam just stands there for a moment – just looking at Zayn, his mouth watering from how much he wants him.

“Can’t _wait_ to see you in them, babe,” Zayn murmurs, hand squeezing around his own cock as he talks.

Liam wants to drop to the floor in front of Zayn, swallow his cock down until he chokes on it. Instead, he forces himself to turn around and take the few steps into the bathroom.

He closes the door behind himself and takes a shaky breath, willing his brain to work properly. His heart beats hard and fast in his chest as he takes his clothes off, movements hasty. The knickers seems even smaller when he gets them on, and he has to tuck his cock up to the side; the head barely concealed by the knickers.

Not that they really hide _anything_ , they are totally see-through.

The stockings feel weird against his bare skin, and it’s first then he realises _why_ Zayn asked him to shave. Though, it's nice it and makes him feel sexy; his cock twitches and another bead of precome stain the knickers as he stares down at his legs. He pauses with them halfway up, feeling even hotter inside when thinking about Zayn having planned this all. Just for him.

With the stockings on, he makes a quick work of putting on the garter belt. It’s so, _so_ pretty and he feels almost transfixed by the sight of the apricot bow in the front. The lipstick matches the underwear, just a tad bit darker and pinker; it's creamy and soft on his lips.

Liam’s never felt better. Or more pent up.

Knowing Zayn’s waiting for him, he hurries to get back, almost stumbling out the door. He comes to a sudden halt when he sees that Zayn’s naked. All that bare skin and those tempting tattoos almost calling out to Liam to touch, as he sits propped up against the headboard of the bed.

“Fuck.” Zayn sits up straighter, leaning forward as he looks at Liam.

Liam feels uncertain for the first time. Even if Zayn’s eyes are almost blazing hot, blown wide and dark, as he takes him in. “You like it?”

Zayn laughs, but it comes out strangled and rough. “If I like it?” He shakes his head, grinning sharply. “You look so good. Makes me want to mess you up.”

Liam smiles shakily.“You can.” He walks closer to the bed, crawling up to sit next to Zayn. Taking his hand, he adds, “Think I want you to.”

Zayn kisses him then, rough and sudden, pressing him backward until he lies flat on his back with Zayn hovering over him. His hands keep stroking along the hem of the knickers, fingertips almost but not quite on his cock.

Liam’s so wet, precome leaking heavily from his dick, as he squirms up into Zayn’s touch. He can feel the panties getting slicker, and he moans into Zayn’s mouth, grabbing onto his hair as Zayn presses his hand flat against his cock.

When Zayn pulls away, his lips are pinker than before. Lipstick smeared from Liam’s lips on both his lips and his chin. “You’re doing so good. Such a pretty girl for me.”

Liam whines, squeezing his eyes shut. It’s almost too much; his skin overheated and his head all fuzzy.

“Want to eat you out,” Zayn murmurs, rubbing his fingers teasingly along Liam’s cock; the knickers makes it feel intense and soft at the same time. “Make you come on my fingers, hot and tight just for me.”

“Oh fuck,” Liam groans, hips jumping underneath Zayn’s hand. “Please.”

Zayn’s hands steady him as he gets on his hands and knees. His limbs feel heavy and he’s so, so clumsy when turning over. Would probably have fallen straight onto his face if it weren’t for Zayn.

The wait seems long, as he listens to Zayn moving around on the bed. He shifts, his knees almost slipping on the bed, and he giggles when realising that’s the knee-highs that make him feel like a deer on ice.

“You’re doing good,” Zayn says, voice muffled against Liam’s skin. “Such a pretty, _pretty_ girl.” His hands spread Liam open, one of them pulling the knickers away from his hole.

The first lick makes him startle and drop his head forward. “Zayn. Please.” His voice is a bit slurred already, and he has to think hard to be able to form words; it’s like Zayn slowly picks him apart, bit by bit.

Zayn will put him back together again, though. Zayn always takes good care of him.

Zayn’s tongue circles his hole, just small teasing licks that make him push backward, trying to force his tongue inside. Zays pulls away, slapping his arse lightly. “Such an eager girl you are. Can’t wait for me to fuck you with my tongue.”

He’s about to answer _something_ , probably just another plea for Zayn to get on with it. But when Zayn goes back to licking him open, the tip of his tongue slipping a bit deeper into him as he presses forward, he moans loudly instead.

He bites his bottom lip, blushing when realising that he’s practically riding his arse against Zayn’s face, trying to fuck himself on his tongue. It just feels so good, Zayn’s hot hands and mouth on him.

Liam’s cock keeps jerking in his knickers, restrained by the tight fit it almost feels like he’s got a hand on himself. He’s pretty certain he shouldn’t be so close already, but it feels like he’s about to fall over the edge any second. There’s sweat trickling down his neck, and he makes so much noise; his rough moans mixing with the wet sounds of Zayn’s mouth on him.

Soon, Zayn starts fucking him with his tongue; dragging it out completely before pushing it as deep as he can. One of his hand pushes Liam open, as the other fumbles with something next to him. When he feels a wet, slippery finger press in alongside Zayn’s tongue, he almost keens with pleasure.

“More. Please,” Liam mumbles, trying to spread his legs wider, get Zayn deeper in him. “Want more.” He makes a disgruntled sound when Zayn takes his mouth away from him, but the protest on his tongue is forgotten about when Zayn wedges another finger into him.

“Such a greedy girl,” Zayn teases, before licking along his stretched out pink rim. His tongue is threatening – promising – to push in, too. Then he straightens up, fucking his fingers into Liam with a harder, rougher pace.

“Just for you,” Liam says, breaking off into a moan when Zayn’s fingers rub against his prostate. “Only you.”

“I know, love,” Zayn murmurs, pausing to dribble more lube on his fingers. “You close?”

Liam nods, his head heavy between his arms. “Yeah.” Looking down, he can see the pink frills bounce when his body is rocked forward by Zayn’s thrusting into him. He’s so distracted by the sight, he’s shocked when Zayn’s fingers spread him wider. His arse clutches tightly around the fingers and he moans.

“You’re taking it so good,” Zayn praises softly.

The now three fingers in his arse keep pushing him higher and higher, and when Zayn bends forward to wrap his hand around Liam’s cock, he comes. His cock jerks over and over in his knickers as the lace gets slippery with come and he can feel his arms starting to give out for a second.

Liam shivers all over, lazily fucking himself back on Zayn’s stilled fingers in his arse as he comes down from his orgasm. “What do you want?” He asks, craning his neck around until he can see Zayn.

Zayn blinks at him, chewing on his bottom lip hard as he thinks.

“ _Anything_ ,” Liam offers, moaning softly as Zayn fucks his fingers in a bit deeper. He’s really sensitive now that he’s come, but he wouldn’t mind if Zayn wants to fuck him. Really not. He likes how everything feels twice as much after, how the smallest of touches makes him tremble and twitch.

“Turn over for me. Please,” Zayn murmurs as he slowly drags his fingers out. “Said I wanted to mess you up. Think I’m going to do just that. Come on your pretty little knickers.”

When he’s on his back, Liam gazes at Zayn’s cock; the head angry red and shiny as he wanks himself off, crouched on his knees next to Liam. He could watch Zayn like that for hours, but it doesn’t take long for him to come, messy streaks of come landing hot on his knickers; beads of come startling white against the already soaked lace.

“Shit.” Liam reaches out to drag Zayn down, needing to kiss him more than anything. Their kisses are softer than those they shared before, one soft peck after another; both of them sleepy and soft. “Thank you. Best birthday ever,” Liam murmurs against Zayn’s lips.

He doesn't wait for a reply before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/)  
> Come say Hi, if you want to!


End file.
